Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing circuit and an image processing method, and more particularly to an image processing circuit using frame rate conversion (FRC) and an image processing method using the same.
Description of the Related Art
According to frame rate conversion (FRC), a compensation image is obtained by way of interpolation through motion estimate and motion compensation (MEMC). To obtain a correct compensation image, a correct the motion vector is firstly estimated, and then a correct compensation image is obtained according to the motion vector.
However, when calculating the motion vector, conventional frame rate conversion normally cannot obtain the overall state of the current image. Therefore, for fast-moving images or images with dramatic changes, correct compensation images cannot be obtained through correct prediction.